Missing Pieces
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: When Dillon learns about a base with information on prisoners, he leaves with Summer, desperate to find answers about his past. Things get messy, and it's a fight for the truth, their lives, and for love. Trailer at:
1. Late Night Talk and Thoughts

Ok, let's get this straight...I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!!!!!

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Dillon sat up abruptly in his bed. He had the nightmare about his sister again. Sighing, he got up and headed for the kitchen. He had been having flashbacks of his life ever since Flynn had dropped the wrench while fixing his car. But he had still hadn't seen his sister's face.**

**Sitting down at the counter, Dillon opened a bottle of soda. Drinking it, Dillon thought about his life. If it weren't for the other rangers, particuarly a pretty yellow ranger, he would've left Cornith a long time ago. And why was it that **_**now**_** he was remembering things from before? Shaking his head, he took another sip.**

**"Dillon?"**

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

**"Dillon?"**

**Dillon's eyes shot open. His vision was blurry, but he could make out that the person standing right over him was a girl. His sister.**

**"Dillon, are you ok?" she asked. Dillon couldn't respond, his throat was to dry. He was in the prison camp where they gave him the implants. He blinked again, trying to clear his vision.**

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

**"Dillon?"**

**Opening his eyes, it was no longer his sister in front of him. It was Summer, and they were in the Garage.**

**"Are you ok?" she asked. Dillon sighed.**

**"I'm fine," he responded. Summer sat down across from him.**

**"Couldn't sleep?" she wondered. He shook his head 'no'. "Me neither," Summer confessed.**

**"How come?" Dillon asked. Summer sighed.**

**"I don't know. I-" she stopped. "I keep getting this feeling...that something bad is going to happen."**

**"Well of course something bad is gonna happen," Dillon said. Summer looked at him, confused. "Venjix is always sending attack-bots into the city and trying to kill us all," he explained.**

**"No. I mean something **_**really**_** bad," Summer countered. Then the alarm went off. The other Rangers arrived downstairs just as Dr. K came out of the lab.**

**"Rangers, there's an attack-bot in Sector 17," Dr. K informed. The team went to their vehicles and drove off the Sector 17.**


	2. The Base

**With another attack-bot destroyed, the gang all went back to the Garage. Gem and Gemma had gotten there before the others and were discussing their latest plan to blow something up.**

**"It's simple," Gem explained to the other rangers. "We set up these charges-"**

**"-all over the building, and then-"**

**"-we make it go-"**

**"-BOOM!!!!" both twins said, high-fiving each other.**

**"What exactly is this thing you're going to blow up?" Ziggy asked. Gemma spoke first.**

**"It's another one of-"**

**"Venjix's bases. Filled with-"**

**"-computers that have information-"**

**"-on all the projects and prisoners."**

**"And it's all gonna go-"**

**"-BOOM!!!!"**

**Dillon sat up straighter. Information on prisoners? He quietly got out of his seat and made it half-way to his car when Scott spoke up.**

**"Don't even think about it Dillon," he said. He was used to Dillon's constant running off, that he didn't even have to look to know Dillon was walking to his car. Dillon stopped in his tracks, annoyed.**

**"I have said it before and I'll say it again: you can't just keep running off like that," Scott said for what felt like the millionth time. Dillon sighed before turning to Scott.**

**"Alright fearless leader. You win," Dillon said. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Dillon gave up?**

**"Huh?" Scott managed to say. Dillon only went up to his room. Summer folded her arms. '**_**I'm not stupid. You may be able to fool THEM, but you can't fool me Dillon**_**,' she thought.**

**Later that night, Scott and Flynn walked in the main garage.**

**"Scott, are you sure it's a good idea to take the spark plugs out of Dillon's car?" Flynn asked.**

**"Flynn, I don't buy Dillon's act. He's going to try to leave. We can't let him. And this time, I'm sliting his tires too." Scott responded. Flynn sighed.**

**"Alright. You're team leader," he stated. Then they heard the roar of a car engine.**

**"Not again!" Scott groaned. He and Flynn made it in time to see Dillon drive out of the Garage at top speed. Flyn inspected his truck and Scott's car.**

**"Don't tell me, he took our spark plugs again?" Scott guessed.**

**"And he slitted **_**your**_** tires," Flynn added. The red ranger groaned.**

**As Dillon made it outside the dome, he dropped Scott and Flynn's spark plugs onto the ground.**

**'**_**Dillon-2. Scott-0.**_**'**


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Dillon had been driving for about an hour and was miles away from the dome. He was alone for this mission. Or so he thought. When he was about 25 miles from Cornith, someone was climbed out of the backseat into the passenger seat. Dillon pulled over, ready to knock out whoever it was. When the person was fully settled, Dillon couldn't believe his eyes.**

**"Summer?"**

**"Hey," she said, as if nothing strange had just happened.**

**"You're not serious, are you? What are you doing here?" Dillon asked.**

**"Well, I knew you'd run off-again-so I figured I'd tag along. But I knew you wouldn't let me, so I hid in the back until we were far enough from Cornith so that you'd have no choice but to take me with you," Summer explained. Dillon sighed and shook his head.**

**"Fine," he agreed. What else could he do? He wasn't going to make her walk back to the city. It was too far and too dangerous. And he knew that he couldn't make her wait in the car while he went inside. She would follow him anway. Summer had thought this through well.**

**As Dillon drove off, Summer couldn't help but ask. "How were you planning to get to the base?"**

**"Gem and Gemma," he responded, nodding to the dashboard. There was a folded piece of paper. Looking at it, Summer noticed it was another one of their crazy maps that only she could read.**

**"How much farther?" Summer wondered.**

**"Physco twins said it was about 40 miles from Cornith," Dillon said.**

**"Well, considering how fast you drive, we should be there in no time," Summer commented. Dillon smirked. Maybe having Summer come along wouldn't be so bad.**

**Back at the Garage, Flynn was helping Scott repair his pride and joy. Ziggy came down the stairs from his room. Scott looked up at him.**

**"Ziggy, you're still here?" he asked. Ziggy looked at him funny.**

**"Uh, yea. Why wouldn't I be? Was I supposed to leave or something?" the green ranger wondered.**

**"We thought you left with Dillon," Flynn said, putting the last tire in place on Scott's car.**

**"Dillon left? When?" Ziggy asked. Scott shrugged.**

**"'bout an hour ago. He's going to that base," he stated.**

**"You guys didn't go after him?" Ziggy said, handing Flynn a wrench.**

**"Thanks. No, we couldn't. He took out our spark plugs and slit Scott's tires," the blue ranger responded. Ziggy let out a laugh, only to receive a death glare from his leader. Ziggy gulped. He had forgotten: NEVER laugh when Scott's car was damaged.**

**"I'm, uh, gonna go see what...Gem and Gemma are doing..." he mumbled, before scurrying away.**

**Out in the wastes, Summer and Dillon spotted the base. Getting out of the car, the two rangers inspected the base's security. Fewer Grinders guarded the south-west entrance than any other of the entries and Summer and Dillon agreed to go through there. Before they headed towards the building, Dillon turned to Summer.**

**"Are you sure you want to come?" he asked her. Summer looked at him.**

**"I think you know the answer to that," she smirked. Dillon nodded.**

**"Alright then. Let's go."**

**"Has anyone seen Ranger Yellow?" Dr. K asked. Gem and Gemma waved their hands like anxsious school children, waiting to be called on.**

**"Oh! Oh! We know!!!" Gemma excaimed.**

**"Yes...Gem and Gemma?" Dr. K said. Gem talked first.**

**"She hid in-"**

**"-Dillon's car so that-"**

**"-she could go with him!"**

**Scott scoffed. "Of course! No one ever listens to me. Why am I not surprised?"**

**Everyone rolled their eyes in annoyance as Scott went on another rant about how he was team leader and that they needed to start following his orders.**

**Summer and Dillon managed to slip past the Grinders guarding the entrance and hurried inside.**

**"Ok," Summer whispered. "Where to now?"**

**Dillon was about to answer when a door behind them opened. He motioned to Summer and they hid behind one of the corridors, Summer with her back to the wall and Dillon standing in front of her. When they Grinders walked away, not noticing them, Summer peeked over Dillon's shoulder. When she saw that the Grinders were out of sight, she nodded to her black counterpart. He stepped back and double-checked, just in case. They continued walking down the hall and came to a fork.**

**"Which way?" Dillon wondered.**

**"I don't know. You pick. Right or left?" Summer said. Dillon thought for a moment.**

**"Right," he responded. They walked briskly down the right path and came to a computer room.**

**"Good choice," Summer said. Dillon simply nodded as they walked inside. The room was extremely similar to the room in the factory, except the computer was larger. Summer plugged in her morpher and the computer started up. While Dillon read the files, Summer just stood there.**

**"It still freaks me out," she admitted.**

**"What does?" Dillon asked, never taking his eyes off the screen.**

**"How you're able to read this," Summer said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Dillon only smirked.**

**What the black and yellow ranger didn't know was that at Venjix's lair, Tenaya 7 was watching them.**

**"So, they think they can just snoop around whenever they want? Well...we'll see about that."**


	4. A Mistake

**At the base, Summer was growing restless. They had been there for the past hour. While Dillon was pouring through the information, looking for information on himself or his sister, Summer was standing around with nothing to do.**

**"Dillon, we've been here for over an hour. What if there isn't anything about you in this computer?" Summer said. Dillon faced her. "Gem and Gemma said there were a lot of computers. The answers might be somewhere else." Dillon sighed. Summer placed a hand on his arm.**

**"I know it's frustrating. But we'll figure it out, don't worry," she said as reassuringly as she could. She unplugged her morpher and they walked out of the room.**

**Back inside the dome, Gem and Gemma were pacing around the Garage's kitchen nervously.**

**"How could we-"**

**"-have messed up-"**

**"-so badly?" Gem finished. Gemma took a banana from Flynn's smoothie center and ate it, worridly. Shallowing a chunk of the fruit, she spoke.**

**"But it was an honest mistake!"**

**"It doesn't matter Gemma! If something happens to them, we're in a lot of trouble!" Gem exclaimed. Gemma nodded slightly. She threw the half-eaten banana in the garbage.**

**"So what do we do?" she asked.**

**"What do you do about what?" Dr. K asked, walking in with the other rangers. Gem and Gemma looked at each other nervously. Dr. K knew them too well and knew something was wrong.  
**

**"Gem, Gemma...what's wrong?"**

**"Uh, nothing! Nothing-"**

**"-at all!" Gemma said. Dr. K folded her arms, signifying she knew they were lying. The twins bowed their heads in shame and sighed. Gemma talked first.**

**"Well, we just realized-"**

**"-that we kinda gave-"**

**"-Dillon and Summer the-"**

**"-wrong map."**

**"And now they might be-"**

**"-in a LOT of trouble."**

**Summer and Dillon were at the Venjix base, growing annoyed.**

**"I don't get it," Dillon whispered. "You'd think we would've found another computer by now."**

**Summer simply nodded. She couldn't help feel nervous. The feeling she had a few nights ago, the one where she felt something very bad was going to happen, was returning. She followed Dillon as he walked through the halls. They looked into a few rooms, but they were empty.**

**They walked by another room, not bothering to look inside. Dillon turned onto the left hallway as Summer looked curiously at the door. There was blue light flashing repeatedly on the other side. She opened the door and peeked inside.**

**Dillon continued walking, not realising that Summer wasn't behind him. He stopped when he reached a familiar passage.**

**"Did we just go in a circle?" he asked lowly. After a moment, when he recieved no response, he turned to face Summer, only to find that she wasn't there.**

**"Summer?" he hissed. Dillon recieved a response. One that made him very uneasy.**

**"**_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_**"**

---------

**(A/N) Ok, I need help for the next chapter. I need a monster(s) for Summer and Dillon to fight. They can be made up, or from a movie/tv show. If I pick your idea, you'll get full credit for it.**

**Please give detail!**

**LatinaGurl96**


	5. Two New Threats

Credit for the Nightmare-Ghost Bot goes to tennisgal456 and Rpmfan13. (tennisgal456 came up with the name and its ability. Rpmfan13 came up with it's weapon. I came up with its attack. The weapon and ability will come up in the next chapter.)

Enjoy! ^_^

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Dillon raced down the halls, his heart pounding. That scream was Summer's and that could only mean she was in trouble. But where was she? He paused, listening hard. Using his enhanced hearing, he heard a mechanical grinding. Following the sound, Dillon ran until he came to the room they didn't check. Opening the door, he saw Summer lying on the ground. She seemed unconscious. Dillon quickly sprung into action, knocking the robot down and away from Summer. He knelt next to her.**

**"Summer? Summer," Dillon said, shaking the yellow ranger. "Summer, come on. Wake up!"**

**She didn't wake. Dillon felt his blood boil. '**_**What happened to her?**_**' he wondered. He heard mechanical noises and spun around, only to see the robot stand back up with no visible damage. A deep, not-so-evil, laugh came from behind the robot. It was Shifter.**

**"Well, if it isn't the Yellow Ranger and subject D44," Shifter said.**

**"No offense, but that thing has me more worried than you," Dillon spat.**

**"So, I'm guessing you've met the Nightmare-Ghost Bot. You may not realize it, D44, but this **_**thing**_**is fully capable of destroying both of you rangers!" Shifter stated. Dillon stood protectivly in front of Summer. **

**"You're not getting near her," Dillon growled.**

**"No need, the Nightmare-Ghost Bot is already within her mind," Shifter said evilly. Dilon froze.**

**"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'in her mind'?" he demanded.**

**"You see, the purpose of the Nightmare-Ghost Bot is to trap a humam within their own minds...in their worst nightmare," Shifter explained. Dillon clenched his fists.**

**Back at the Garage, Dr. K and Flynn were working endlessly to try to contact Summer and Dillon, to avail. Scott was pacing back and forth, worried. Summer was like a little sister to him. And Dillon, though they didn't they get along that well, he felt a sort of brotherly relation to the Black Ranger. While Scott knew Dillon and Summer could hold their own, there was still a chance one of them wouldn't come back.**

**Ziggy went over to the pool table, where Gem and Gemma were playing pool. They were still upset with themselves.**

**"Hey guys. Can I ask you something?" Ziggy asked. The twins looked at each other, then back to the green ranger.**

**"Sure," they both said.**

**"What did you mean, when you said 'the wrong map'? Like, do you have a storeroom full of maps to Venjix factories and bases?" Ziggy wondered. (**A/N. That one's for you, tennisgal456!) **The gold and silver rangers burst out in laughter. Gemma started.**

**"No, silly! Only-"**

**"-a box full!" Gem finished. Ziggy raised an eyebrow. He didn't actually expect the Boom twins to have so many maps.**

**'**_**And Dr. K thinks I'm weird...**_**' he thought. Ziggy opened his mouth to say something, but that's when the alarm went off.**

**"Attack-bot! Sector 9," Dr. K reported, before turning to her shortened team of rangers. "You know what to do."**

**Dillon took a step towards Shifter and the Nightmare-Ghost Bot. He knew there was nothing he could do for her at the moment. He knew what she had to be going through inside her head, and as much as he wanted to take her out of that misery...he couldn't. If they had a chance of getting out of there (alive), it was if Dillon fought, and defeated the robots. So he took out his morpher.**

**"RPM! Get in gear!!"**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Tell me what you think please!

^_^


	6. Two Battles

**Inside the dome, the Rangers reached the attck-bot. Piling out of the vehicles, they faced their opponent.**

**"Well, whaddya know?" Ziggy said. "The giant ball of yarn does exist!"**

**Gem, Gemma, Flynn and Scott just stared at the attack-bot. It was giant, and appeared to be a ball of yarn.**

**"What do we do?" Flynn asked. "We can't form our megazord without Summer, and Ziggy can't without Dillon."**

**"Leave it-"**

**"-to us!" Gemma exclaimed. The twins formed the Mach Megazord and called the Road Attack Zord.**

**"You think they can do it?" Scott asked.**

**"Don't really wanna jinx it," Ziggy shrugged.**

**"Hey! You know that-"**

**"-we can hear you, right?" Gem asked. Unfortunetly, they were to busy talking to the other rangers that they didn't notice the Yarn-Bot aiming for them. It whipped the Mach Megazord with a strong piece of yarn. The Mach Megazord came apart, launching Gem and Gemma to the ground. From losing so much energy, they unmorphed.**

**"Gemma!" Flynn exclaimed, running to the fallen silver ranger, leaving Ziggy and Scott staring after him.**

**"Is he..." Ziggy wondered. Scott smiled.**

**"Possibly," he chuckled. The green and red rangers looked at each other and nodded. They knew. The blue ranger had fallen for the silver ranger.**

**"Gemma," Flynn said as he kneeled next to the silver ranger. "Are you ok?"**

**Gemma nodded. "Yea," she said, smiling. "I'm fine."**

**Flynn nodded in relief and smiled back. They just sat there for a while, smiling at each other, until Gem came over.**

**"You ok sis?"**

**"I'm a-okay bro!" they high-fived. The three looked at the Road Attack Zord, which appeared to be winning against the Yarn-Bot. The Yarn-Bot exploded and the Road Attack Zord returned to normal size. Scott picked it up and tossed it to Ziggy, who barely caught it.**

**At the Venjix base, Dillon charged to the Nightmare-Ghost Bot. When he was about to hit it with his Nitro Sword, the robot disappeared.**

**"Huh? Where'd it go?" Dillon wondered. It reappeared behind him and struck him in the back, launching the Black Ranger into a pile of metal.**

**"Ugh, I guess now I know why it has the word 'ghost' in it's name," Dillon groaned, standing up. He tried kicking the bot, but found his foot going right through the robot. He tried a second time, but this time, the robot caught his foot and threw him against the wall. Standing up again, Dillon growled.**

**"Enough games already! ROCKET BLASTER!" he shouted, firing at the robot. The Nightmare-Ghost Bot took out a sword and blocked the shots. In it's hand, it formed a black and purple orb. It was what sent humans into a nightmare. It tossed the orb at Dillon. Dillon ducked, barely missing. **

**"Oh boy," Dillon groaned.**

**The robot pressed a button on its sword and the sword turned into a blaster. With Dillon, not paying attention, it aimed the blaster at Summer. It prepaired to fire when the Black Ranger noticed that his yellow counterpart was in even more trouble.**

**"Invincability Shield!" Dillon called out, jumping in front of Summer and blocking the attack.**

**Back at the Garage, Dr. K and Scott were looking for Summer and Dillon on the computers. Ziggy and Gem were playing pool. Flynn and Gemma were working on another project.**

**"Well, I think I'm going to bed," Gem announced. He started for the stairs. "You coming Gemma?"**

**Gemma looked over at her brother. "Uh..." she turned to Flynn. "Do you mind?"**

**"Nah, it's cool. I'll finish this segment and...we can finish it tomorrow," Flynn suggested.**

**"Ok, cool! Goodnight!" Gemma said, walking to her brother.**

**"Night," Flynn responded.**

**Gem looked over his shoulder and shot Flynn a look. It wasn't nasty, but it wasn't very nice either. He shut the door to his and Gemma's room.**

**"Why does he keep looking at me like that?" Flynn asked, to no one in particular.**

**"Maybe cause he knows your in love with his sister?" Scott suggested, coming out of the lab, leaving Dr. K alone. Flynn looked at his team leader.**

**"What? Where did you get **_**that**_** idea?" Flynn demanded.**

**"Maybe from the way you ran over to her earlier in battle today?" Ziggy said, grinning.**

**"She's part of the team. I was just making sure she was ok!" Flynn insisted.**

**"OR maybe from the way you were smiling at her like a dork?" Scott stated.**

**"I-uh...I-"**

**"Flynn, buddy, relax. It's cool. It's not like any of us are crushing on her," Ziggy interrupted, pointing to himself and Scott.**

**"And we all know Dillon has a thing for Summer," Scott added.**

**"Speaking of them, any sign?" Ziggy wondered. Scott shook his head.**

**"Nothing," he replied. "Well, I think Flynn was right. It's time for bed."**

**"Yea, I'm exhausted," Ziggy yawned, streching his arms above his head.**

**"From doing what? All you did today was sit around, comment on the ball of yarn, and play some pool," Scott stated.**

**"Not true!" Ziggy insisted.**** Scott and Ziggy went upstairs while arguing, leaving Flynn, at his mechanic's center, to go through his thoughts.**

**"I'm not in love with Gemma...am I?" Flynn asked himself. He shook his head and went back on working on the piece of machienery before him.**

**Dillon carried Summer to his car. He had blasted the stupid attack-bot with enough firepower for him and Summer to make their escape. He fired up the engine and sped off. It was night, so he had to find a place for them to stop until the sun came out. But that was the least of his problems...**

**What was he going to do about Summer?**

**-----------------------------**

YaY!!!

Review plz!


	7. Summer's Nightmare

_**I looked around. I was in my room at Garage? Huh? What was I doing here? I thought I was at a Venjix base with Dillon, not lounging in my room. I heard a crash downstairs. I left my room in a rush, running down the stairs.**_

_**"Hello?" I yelled. No answer. "Anyone here?" I tried again. I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw...Dillon? What was he doing here? He was hunched over the counter, breathing heavily.**_

_**"Dillon?" I said, walking to him. I was about to place a hand on his shoulder when he spun around. His eyes were flashing a crimison red.**_

_**"Dillon?" I whispered. He didn't answer me. He just stared at me with that evil look that makes me so nervous. I backed away slowly, when I heard an evil laugh behind me. Turning ever so slightly, I realized it was Venjix.**_

_**"Don't even bother to try and snap him out of it," the robot declared. "Subject D44 is under my full control. The virus has fully spread."**_

_**I gasped and turned back to Dillon. "Dillon...no..." I cried. Dillon walked towards me. I kept backing away, while Venjix just laughed. I stopped when my back hit a wall. Dillon smirked and swung a fist towards me.**_

**"NO!!!"**

**Summer was sitting upright, breathing heavily. She was in Dillon's car in the wastes. She looked around. She got out of the car and looked to see if she could find where she was.**

**"Summer?" a voice called. Summer turned around. It was Dillon. He walked towards the yellow ranger.**

**"No, stay away from me!" she screamed, backing away. The dream had felt so real, Summer thought Dillon was actually under Venjix's control.**

**"Wha-Summer what are you talking about? It's me!" Dillon insisted. Summer paused when she heard the sincerity in his voice.**

**"Dillon?" she wondered.**

**"Who else?" Dillon asked. Summer just fell into his arms, sobbing.**

**"I-I thou-thought I lost you! We-we were in the Garage and the vi-r-rus had taken over you en-entirely," Summer cried. Dillon looked down at the sobbing yellow ranger. That was Summer's worst nightmare? Her biggest fear? Losing him to the Venjix Virus? Dillon pushed that thought away and gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.**

**"It's ok...shh...you're ok. It was just a nightmare...you're safe now..."**

**------------------**

Yea, short, but I'm working hard people! ^_^


	8. Two Wrongs Obviously don't Make a Right

Here it is. The next (but not final) chapter of Missing Pieces! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shifter walked back, timidly, to Venjix's lair. He had let the Black and Yellow rangers get away and knew that his master wasn't going to be happy. It wasn't like it was **_**his**_** fault though. If it was anyone's fault, it was the Nightmare-Ghost Bot. But then again, he was the one who built it...**

**"General Shifter...I hope you have a good explaination for why Subject D44 and the Yellow Ranger escaped," Venjix sneered as the robot walked into the main room.**

**"It wasn't my fault, Master Venjix. The Nightmare-Ghost Bot was the one fighting," Shifter insisted.**

**"Weren't you the one who built that stupid thing?" Tenaya said, glad she wasn't the one in trouble.**

**"Silence Tenaya!" Venjix ordered. Tenaya rolled her eyes.**

**"In my defense, **_**I**_** was the one who found out that those two were snooping around," Tenaya retorted. Venjix ignored her.**

**"Shifter, I'll give you one last chance. Destroy those two while they are still outside of the dome or I'll reduce you to metal scrap! Am I understood?" Venjix barked.**

**"Yes Master Venjix!" Shifter stated. "And not to worry. This time, I have the perfect plan!"**

**Summer was sitting on the trunk of Dillon's car, looking at the map Gem and Gemma had given them. She was trying to find out how they were going to get back to the dome.**

**'**_**If we left the base from the south side, that means we have to go north. When we reach the base again, we'll turn west. That should take us back to the dome,**_**' Summer thought. Dillon came up to her from the left.**

**"Everything looks fine with the car. We're good to go. You figure out how to get back?" Dillon asked. Summer nodded as she got off the car.**

**"We go north up to the base, then we head west. We'll be back at Cornith in no time," she responded, folding the map.**

**Oh, how wrong she was...**

**"Gemma, can you pass me the 2-inch screwdriver?" Flynn asked. Gemma nodded and handed it over. It was morning back at Cornith and, as agreed, they were working on their next project.**

**"Morning," Scott said as walked down the steps.**

**"Morning Scott!" Gemma said, chipper as always.**

**"Hey," Flynn added, not looking up from his work.**

**"What are you guys working on this time?" Scott asked, looking at the piece of machinery in front of the blue and silver rangers.**

**"Can't tell you," Gemma stated excitedly, before Flynn could even open his mouth.**

**"How...come?" Scott wondered, a bit confused.**

**"A good mechanic never reveals their work until it's completed!" Gemma said enthusiastically, giving Flynn the thumbs-up sign. Scott glanced at Flynn. The blue ranger shrugged.**

**"What can I say? I taught her well," he responded, going back to work. Scott smirked.**

**"I'm sure you have," he said, patting Flynn on the back and walking away. Flynn looked up as his leader said that. He had an extremely annoyed look on his face. Obviously, Scott was trying to remind Flynn of their conversation from the night before. And he was successful. Very successful.**

**"Uh, Flynn," Gemma said, confusion clouding her face. The Scot looked at her. "Um, what did Scott mean by that?"**

**Flynn's eyes widened. "Oh! Uh, nothing. Nothing. You know Scott. He's, uh, he's crazy," he said, clearly embarrassed. But Gemma seemed to buy it and continued to work. Flynn quietly whistled in relief before joining her.**

**"Doc, any sign?" Scott asked, walking into the lab and standing next to the team's 'mentor'.**

**"Nothing yet. They must be too far away from the dome to be able to transmit a signal. If they weren't, I would've found their location by now," Dr. K reported, continuing her typing. Scott sighed.**

**Dillon had run of many times, but this had to be the worst occasion yet. They had been gone for over a day. And while Dillon was accustomed to living in the wastes, Summer wasn't.**

**'**_**Dillon will take care of her,**_**' Scott reassured himself. '**_**They'll both be okay...**_**'**

**He was wrong too...**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry there wasn't much, if not any, romance in this chapter. But don't worry, lots of S/D and F/G coming up! (Obviously more S/D than F/G, but...that's not important...hehe)

^_^


	9. Ambush!

YAY!! My longest chapter so far!!

This chapter is dedicated to tennisgal456!

Note to tennisgal: I know you really wanted that fight scene in chapter 2, so to make it up to you, I have written so many battle sequences in this chapter, I don't even know how many there are!! ^_^

Enjoy everyone!!

(All credit for the Razers and their abilities goes to Rpmfan13.)

**--------------------------------**

**Dillon was driving towards the base, as Summer had instructed. When they reached it, Dillon drove to the west side. Summer cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the building.**

**"Is it just me...or did Venjix leave the base unguarded?" she asked. Dillon stopped driving and looked at the building.**

**"Where are the guards?" Summer wondered.**

**"Something's not right," Dillon evaluated. They looked at one another and got out of the car. They were on a small hile that looked over the base. It looked abandoned, with no signs of life.**

**Suddenly, a blast knocked them off their feet. Groaning from the pain, they looked up at their attacker. It was the Nightmare-Ghost Bot, accompanied by Grinders. Before the two rangers could even stand up again, they were hit with another blast. As the Grinders charged foward, Summer and Dillon brought themselves to their feet to fight.**

**The first few Grinders that approached Dillon threw a series of punches her way. With one arm, Dillon blocked every blow. He grabbed one of the Grinder's arms and pulled it behind him, afterwards, she lifted it from the ground and threw it into a group of other Grinders. He took another Grinder by the leg as it attempted to kick him, and swung it around as a weapon, knocking down all the Grinders surrounding him.**

**A pair of Grinders appeared on either side of Summer. She simply leapt in the air and kicked the both of them square in the chest. They fell back and were simply defeated. Then, a group of four Grinders circled all around her. The Yellow Ranger leapt in the air, kicking two times with two Grinders taking each hit. Summer saw two more running towards her. She attempted to take them out with a sweep kick, nailing them both with it.**

**Finally done with the Grinders, Summer and Dillon ran to the attack-bot. Going offensive, Dillon tried to kick it, only to be reminded that their attacks wouldn't work. The yellow and black rangers looked at each other and nodded as they took out their morphers.**

**"RPM! GET IN GEAR!"**

**In Dr. K's lab, a beeping noise went off. Curious, Dr. K examined the signal. When she realized what it was, she smiled in relief. She called the rangers to the lab. They all arrived in a matter of seconds.**

**"Doc K, is everything all right?" Ziggy asked.**

**"I've located Rangers Black and Yellow," Dr. K announced. Everyone cheered. "But," Dr. K added, interrupting the celebration. "They are in their ranger suits, meaning that they might be in trouble. I'm transmitting the coordinates to your Zords so you can go assist them."**

**"Why the Zords?" Scott asked.**

**"Because they're faster," Dr. K said. "Now go."**

**They all nodded and ran off, calling up their Zords and leaving the dome.**

**Summer tried punching the ghost bot, but it caught her wrist and tossed her aside. Dillon took out his Nitro Sword and swung it at the robot, effectivly hitting it in the chest. He sent the bot staggering backwards. He helped Summer up.**

**"Aim for it's chest," he advised.**

**"Got it!" Summer responded. "Zip Charger!"**

**Her weapon hit the robot square in the chest. When the smoke cleared up, it was gone.**

**"Huh?" Dillon said.**

**"Where'd it go?" Summer wondered. They were answered by a blast in their backs. Stumbling on the ground, the two unmorphed. Looking bhind them, there stood Shifter, the attack-bot, and a group of robots Summer and Dillon had never seen before.**

**"You two have been a pain in our sides long enough!" Shifter stated. "Razers! Attack!"**

**The Razers ran to Summer and Dillon. Dillon avoided their attacks, but Summer wasn't as lucky. She went to punch one of them, but it blocked her attack and punched her stomach. Summer screamed in pain as she felt energy being drained from her.**

**"Summer!" Dillon yelled. He sweep-kicked two of the Razers and grabbed another one by its arm. He threw it into the other robots and ran to Summer. She was on her knees, clutching her stomach and breathing heavily. "You ok?" Dillon asked.**

**"Yea...that thing took a lot of my energy though," she explained. Dillon helped her stand and guided her to the car. They both got in and sped off, unaware that the Razers had their own vehicles. As they drove to the West, ****Summer's feeling of something bad to come returned. '**_**What now?**_**' she wondered. She turned her head and looked back.**

**"Dillon, they're following us!" she exclaimed. Dillon looked in the rearview mirror, his eyes narrowing when he realized she was telling the truth. He increased the speed, going now at 75 miles an hour. Summer jolted a little from the change in speed. Looking back once more, her eyes widened.**

**"They're gaining on us!" she reported. Dillon tried going 85, but the car started shaking. Settling for 80, he made a sharp turn to his left, going north. The bear looked foward, holding on to her seat. She made sure the seat-belt was on (for the 5th time). Dillon looked back, seeing that the Razers were still right behind them.**

**"Dillon look out!" Summer screamed, pointing to what was in front of them. Dillon looked forward and slammed on the brakes with all his strength, to try and avoid falling off the cliff before them. When they stopped, they were only three feet away from the edge. They both sighed in relief.**

**"Put it in reverse," Summer said, remembering that they were being chased. Dillon looked behind him. The Razers were right there.**

**"Can't. Bail!" he said, climbing out of the car. Summer followed. They fought the Razers with all the energy they had left, which wasn't a lot. Dillon knocked two off the cliff and ripped the other three apart. Summer kicked one of the edge and punched another at the same time. She tried to kick another one, but it grabbed her leg. She swung her other leg around, freeing herself and sending the Razer flying down off the cliff.**

**They both looked up when they heard a high-pitched noise. They both saw a giant beam coming from the Nightmare-Ghost Bot, heading straight towards them.**

**Dillon looked at Summer and saw her look right back at him. And then, everything went black.**

**-------------------------------**

Well, what do you think?

^_^


	10. Bad News

**Dillon awoke hours later. His vision was blurry at first. He blinked a few times to clear it. He heard the voices of his teammates-the people he dared to call his friends-talking indistanctly.**

**"I think he's waking up," a male voice said. '**_**Scott...**_**'**

**"That was some explosion," a Scottish voice said. '**_**Flynn...**_**'**

**"We-"**

**"-know!"**

**"BOOM!!!"**

**'**_**Gem and Gemma, no doubt...**_**'**

**"Will he be okay?" another voice said. '**_**Ziggy...**_**'**

**"He's lucky he has the Venjix enhancements. If not, he wouldn't have survived the crash," a intelligent voice responded. '**_**Doc K...wait! What does she mean, I wouldn't have survived without the implan-oh no...Summer!**_**'**

**Dillon was finally able to see. Looking around, he searched to see where the yellow ranger was. But she was no where in sight.**

**"Dillon, you ok?" Ziggy asked.**

**"I'm fine. Where's Summer?" the wolf asked.**

**"Ranger Black, the crash took a lot of strength out of you. You need to rest," Dr. K said, avoiding the question.**

**"You didn't answer my question," Dillon said, sitting up. "Where's Summer?"**

**"Dillon, you should listen to her. You'll need your strength," Scott stated. Dillon clenched his fists.**

**"What happened? Where is she? Tell me before I do something stupid!"**

**They all looked at each other nervously. Gem and Gemma bowed their heads and backed away slightly. Dr. K quickly went back to her work on one of the many computers. Ziggy seemed extremely interested in his morpher. Scott looked to Flynn, as if saying 'You tell him'. Flynn sighed.**

**"Dillon, what do you remember before losing consciousness?" the Scot asked.**

**"The last thing I remember seeing was Summer, and she was looking right back at me..." Dillon spoke, trying to remember exactly what happened.**

**"Nothing after that?" Scott wondered. Dillon shook his head.**

**"No"**

**"Dillon, Dr. K had found your's and Summer's signals when you two morphed. We used our Zords to go and find you two. We were almost there when we saw an explosion...right where you two were supposed to be," Flynn explained. "When we found ya, you were on a cliff, unconscious. But, you were also...alone. Summer never made it back inside the dome," he added. Dillon tensed up. "And we can't pick up her bio-signal at all. She's gone..."**


	11. I'd Come For You

**Shifter walked back to the main room of Venjix's lair. The Nightmare-Ghost Bot followed close behind him, along with the Razers that surivied Summer and Dillon's beating.**

**"Well, General Shifter?" Venjix asked.**

**"The Rangers found D44 and Ranger Yellow's signal. So they found D44 soon after the attack. With the proper medical attention...he'll survive," Shifter said, nervously.**

**"WHAT?!?!" Venjix shouted.**

**"There is a bright side!" Shifter exclaimed before Venjix could destroy him.**

**"And that would be?" Tenaya wondered.**

**"They never found Ranger Yellow! They have no idea where she is. Without food, or water, or medical attention, she won't survive," Shifter said.**

**"Oh yay!" Crunch cheered. "Finally, one of the rangers will fall!"**

**"Well done Shifter. For destroying at least one of the rangers, you will not be punished," Venjix said.**

**"Thank you master," Shifter stated.**

**At the Garage, Dillon was growing impatient. He was healing, but because of his 'condition', he had to stay in the lab. He was under a constant watch and he never had a moment alone. He couldn't even go to fight the attack-bots Venjix sent. While he was perfectly fine to go and fight, Dr. K and Scott refused, knowing he would go and do something stupid. If he could just get 3 minutes unsupervised he could sneak out to find Summer.**

**Dillon refused to believe that Summer was...gone. It just couldn't be true. Summer Landsdown, the beautiful, strong, loving yellow ranger that he had fallen so hard for, was alive. She had to be. He had a feeling, deep down, that she was out there. And if she was out there, she would need help. Which Dillon couldn't give her because of Dr. K and Scott's stupid orders!**

**Ziggy was supposed to watch Dillon that night. Dillon just laid in the uncomfortable reclining chair. Ziggy was falling asleep. Dillon smirked. That's EXACTLY what he needed. He stood quiet so that the green ranger would fall asleep faster. Ziggy had been 'watching' Dillon for only an hour when he started to snore. Dillon quietly got out of the chair and put his jacket on. He snuck out of the lab, before stopping. **

**Ziggy already got beaten-up by the team bad enough, but if they found out he had fallen asleep and let Dillon escape, it would only get worse. Dillon shook his head. Summer was in danger. He'd just pay Ziggy back somehow. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some food and water and the first-aid. They would need it. He took some fuel from the main Garage and put everything in his car.**

**Dillon slammed the door of his car shut and took off. Summer was out there and nothing was going to stop him from finding her. Nothing.**


	12. A Sign of Hope Pt1

**Summer stood up slowly, still feeling dizzy. Groaning, she continued walking. She didn't know where she was going, she just hoped it was towards Cornith. She stumbled slightly, but regained her balance. It had been 4 days since she and Dillon were seperated, and the lack of food and water was taking its toll on her. She had a bottle of water in her backpack, but she was almost out.**

**When she had woken up from unconsciousness, she was in the middle of the wastes. No sign of the Razers, the Nightmare-Ghost Bot, the car...or Dillon. She had tried contacting Dr. K and the other rangers with her morpher, but she must've been too far away from the dome.**

**Walking on, she stopped when she saw Grinders at the bottom of the hill she was on. Instinctivly, she ducked down. But when she looked, she saw the Grinders had been destroyed. Curious, and bored, she walked down the hill and inspected the Grinders. They were destroyed, no doubt. But the way they were pilled and ripped apart...**

**'**_**Dillon,**_**' Summer thought, with a smile on her face. The Black Ranger had his certain 'style' of destroying the robots he hated so much. They were all ripped in half and in a pile, which was how Dillon would usually leave Grinders he had fought. But remembering this brought a pain on her heart.**

**What if she never saw Dillon again? What if she didn't make it and never got to be in his arms again? '**_**NO!**_**' Summer thought firmly. '**_**That's NOT going to happen! We'll find each other. I WILL make it back to that stupid dome, even if it's the last thing I do.**_**'**

**She sat down, getting shade from the stack of Grinders. She needed rest. She took her backpack off, and took her water bottle out. She was about to take a sip when she saw something she hadn't expected to see out in the wastes. It was a yellow flower. It brought a smile to Summer's face. It also brought her some hope.**

**'**_**If that flower can make it out here...then so can I,**_**' she thought. After all, they were both yellow. Looking at her water bottle, she took a sip and poured the rest of it on the flower.**

**"Don't die on me," Summer whispered. '**_**The sun must really be affecting me. I'm talking to a plant! Eh, whatever...**_**'**

**Summer tossed the bottle at the Grinders, stood up and continued walking. With no water, she needed to get to Cornith...and fast.**


	13. A Sign of Hope Pt2

**Dillon had been driving endlessly now, in hopes of finding his beloved yellow ranger. It was morning now and he had been driving for hours. But with no idea where she was, it would take forever to find her.**

**He stopped at the top of a hill. There were footsteps and destroyed Grinders. He jumped out of the car and ran down the hill. He looked at the footprints. They were fresh...and size sevens? Yep, they could definetly be Summer's. He looked at the beaten Grinders. Summer couldn't have done that. That wasn't the way she destroyed them. He saw a bottle at the bottom of the pile. Picking it up, he smiled. It was a Poland Springs water bottle. The **_**only**_** kind she really drank from.**

**Looking at the ground, he saw something he didn't think he'd ever see again. It was the yellow flower. The one he had given the last of his water to all those months ago, when he was trying to get to Cornith. It was still alive, after all this time? Dillon touched the ground near the flower. It was damp. So Summer had been there not to long ago and poured the last of her water on it, just as he did.**

**Then it hit him. It was a sign. A sign that Summer was still out there! Looking around, he noticed that there were no more footprints. So now, he knew Summer was out there, but had no way to know what direction she went in. It was like watching a movie, but missing the ending because you had to go to the bathroom. Dillon sighed. Looking back at the plant, he noticed it was facing East. And the dome was South.**

**'**_**If Summer was going South, I would've seen her,**_**' Dillon thought. South was out of the question. So was North. Summer wasn't stupid and would not walk straight into the sun's direction. So that left West and East. The flower **_**was**_** facing East...**

**"She went East," Dillon said to himself. He ran back up the hill, got into his car, and drove down, making sure not to run over the flower. Driving East, all Dillon could do was pray. Pray that he was making the right choice.**

**Summer had collapsed. The heat was too much and it didn't help that she had not eaten for so long. She also needed water. Struggling to stand, Summer stumbled to an overturned van. Collapsing once more, she sat in the shade the van provided. She tried her morpher again.**

**"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she called. No answer. She laid her head against the roof of the van, feeling tired.**

**'**_**NO!**_**' she mentally scolded herself. '**_**Do NOT fall asleep!!**_**'**

**And it wasn't like she could, since a loud engine roared. Summer jerked her head, looking around. She saw the beat-up, old car zooming past her.**

**"Dillon?" she whispered to herself. Dillon looked in the rearview mirror and saw who he had been looking for. He made the sharpest u-turn Summer had ever seen and drove back towards her. Once he was a few yards away from her, Dillon stopped the car and hopped out. Summer smiled and forced herself up onto her feet. Dillon ran towards her as Summer took a few steps towards him.**

**"Dillon...you came for me," she said as they reached each other. Dillon said nothing. All he did was pull her into his arms. After a moment, Summer spoke again.**

**"I was beginning to think you forgot about me," she laughed. Dillon looked at her.**

**"Summer, I could **_**never**_** forget you," he stated. "I would've come sooner, but they had me under a strict watch. I never had a minute alone!"**

**"Then how'd you get away?" Summer asked. Dillon smirked.**

**"Ziggy fell asleep"**


	14. Thoughts

**Ziggy was curled up on the chair, snoring. It was around 10 o'clock when Dr. K came into the lab. And what she saw, didn't make her happy.**

**"RANGER SERIES GREEN!" she shouted. Ziggy fell off the chair in surprise, waking up.**

**"Doc, I know you don't like me that much, but did you have to wake me up like that?" Ziggy groaned.**

**"What were you asleep in the first place?" Dr. K demanded.**

**"I was tired," Ziggy shrugged, rubbing his eyes.**

**"Well, while you were sleeping and dreaming of who knows what, Ranger Black left!" Dr. K retorted.**

**"What? No he-"**

**Ziggy stopped talking when Dr. K pointed to the empty recling chair. No Dillon. The green ranger groaned. He had messed up again and now, Doc was furious with him. Scott ran into the room.**

**"Doc, Dillon's car is gone," he reported. Dr. K folded her arms and faced Ziggy.**

**"Sorry?" he squeaked.**

**"You should be," the girl stated. Scott and Ziggy left the lab, leaving Dr. K to her work.**

**"What happened?" Scott asked.**

**"Fell asleep...But, in my defense..." Ziggy began.**

**"Ow!" Summer said as Dillon pressed a cotton ball drenched in rubbing alcohol against one of her cuts.**

**"Sorry," Dillon said, immedietly removing the swab. They were sitting on his car, which he had parked in a tunnel. (A/N. You know. Like in Embodied.) Dillon had given her food and water and was now tending to her injuries.**

**"It's ok. Its not your fault," Summer said. She bit down on a piece of a snack bar. Dillon continued cleaning her cuts. Summer winced slightly. Dillon chuckled after a moment.**

**"What's so funny?" Summer demanded, thinking he was laughing at her. Dillon looked up at her.**

**"Nothing. I was just thinking..." Dillon said. Summer crossed her arms, signifying that if he didn't talk, she'd kick his butt. "It's just...you can take on an attack-bot all by yourself, but yet cleaning your cuts hurt?"**

**"It burns!" Summer exclaimed defensively. "Give me your hand," she stated, seeing that he also had a cut. Dillon looked at his hand, and knew where she was going with this.**

**"No, I'm good," he stated.**

**"Dillon..." Summer warned.**

**"I'm fine," he insisted.**

**"What? The big, strong, Black Ranger is afraid of getting his cuts cleaned?" the yellow ranger teased. Dillon rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Summer took a cotton ball with peroxide and lightly pressed it against his hand. Dillon tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. Seeing him wince, Summer smiled in victory. Dillon saw the smirk on her face and rolled his eyes once more.**

**"Shut up," he said. That, if anything, made Summer's smile grow wider.**

**Back in the Garage, Flynn was making yet another smoothie. He had already fixed all the vehicles, and his project with Gemma had been put on hold due to a malfunction with some of his tools. Gemma...**

**Just the thought of the over-excited girl brought a smile to the blue ranger's face. She was very supportive and helpful to him. And they did make a great team, off and on the battlefield. She had believed in him and his mechanic abilities when no one else did and gave him back the confidence to continue with his mechanics.**

**"Hi Flynn!" a cheery voice said. Flynn looked up from the blender in front of him to see the silver ranger he was just thinking about, hop down from the stairs.**

**"Hey Gemma," he said, pouring himself some of the smoothie he had just made. "Smoothie?" he asked.**

**"Ok. Thanks!" Gemma smiled. Flynn poured her some of his smoothie and handed the glass to her. She took a sip and a wide grin graced her face. "Wow! This is delicious!" she exclaimed.**

**"Just another one of my many talents," Flynn shrugged, with a hint of smugness. Gemma took another gulp of the drink and smiled.**

**'**_**Maybe I do have feelings for Gemma...**_**'**

**'**_**Maybe I do like Flynn...**_**'**


	15. Summer's Plan

Yay!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having trouble with the site. But I figured it out! Enjoy!

-----------------------

**"Well...now what?" Summer asked, looking at Dillon. They had been sitting in silence for a while, and she had been wondering what was next.**

**"Well...now, I guess we head back to the dome," Dillon answered. Summer nodded slowly. Dillon noticed the resentment in Summer's eyes. "All right," he said, getting her attention. "What's wrong?"**

**"How did you-"**

**"Summer, please. I know you," Dillon interrupted. Summer sighed.**

**"I...I'm sorry," she said. Dillon narrowed his eyes in confusion.**

**"Sorry for what?" he wondered.**

**"That we didn't find anything about your past. That this whole thing was just...a wild goose chase," Summer explained.**

**"Summer, it's not your fault," Dillon stated.**

**"Yea, but-" Summer's voice trailed off as she saw something off in the distance.**

**"But what?" Dillon asked. Summer didn't answer though. She got out of the car and ran out of the tunnel. "Summer? What the..." Dillon sighed and followed her. She climbed up the small hill and knelt down.**

**"Summer, what-"**

**"Sssh!!" Summer hissed, pulling him down to his knees as well. "Look," she said, pointing down the hill. Dillon looked to where she was pointing, and saw something very strange.**

**It was a cargo train, but the weird thing was it was moving, slowly though. It was an operational, currently moving train. Looking through her binoculars, Summer could see Grinders on the train, but she also saw humans. And of course, the 'lovely' Tenaya 7.**

**"There are prisoners on that train. It belongs to Venjix," Summer stated, handing Dillon the binoculars. He looked through them. "Dillon, we can't possibly free all of the prisoners and help them get to Cornth," Summer added.**

**"And I doubt that those tracks go anywhere near the city," Dillon observed. He saw a smile form on Summer's face.**

**"No...but they might take us to Venjix's lair," she said. Dillon paused to look at her.**

**"What are you suggesting we do Summer? My sister could be down there for all we know," Dillon pointed out.**

**"Listen, here's what we're gonna do," Summer said, pulling Dillon back to his car.**

**A few minutes later, the Venjix Transport Train stopped upon seeing Dillon and another human being. It was Summer, disguised as a runaway, but Tenaya didn't need to know that. Tenaya walked over to them, a few Grinders standing by, ready to attack.**

**"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. A Ranger with a runaway," she mocked.**

**"A Ranger? Ha!" Dillon scoffed. "I'd rather be reduced to scrap metal than be caught with a human!"**

**Tenaya looked confused at first, but then smirked. '_Looks like Subject D44 works for us now! Bravo Venjix, looks like one of your plans FINALLY worked_' she thought to herself.**

**"I found her trying to escape," Dillon explained, motioning to Summer. He was a bit uncomfortable when two Grinders grabbed her, leading her to the train. But he didn't let it show, or he'd blow their cover. And then they'd be in trouble.**

**"Good thing I was out here, Tenaya, or you would've probably missed her," Dillon stated, smirking.**

**"Well done D44, I'm sure Venjix will be pleased," Tenaya said. She turned and began walking back to the train, Dillon following her. He looked over at the Grinders that had Summer. '_One, two, three, four...ok. She's in the fourth car_' he told himself, in case he needed to assist her. Summer looked at him and nodded slightly. He did the same, right before Summer was forced into the train. The train began moving after they all boarded. There was no turning back now.**

**Ziggy was typing on one of the many computers in the Garage. Dr. K had mentioned earlier that there was a bug in one of the programs she used regularly. And now, he was working on fixing it. After typing a little bit more, he smiled.**

**"Bingo," he said to himself.**

**"Ranger Series Green," a stern voice said. Ziggy turned around and saw Dr. K standing behind him, her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. "What are you doing?" she demanded.**

**"Uh...hi Doc, I was- uh... you know how you said that program of yours was messed up?" the green ranger stated.**

**"Yes, I do recall that, but I fail to see how it is at all relevant," the doctor responded.**

**"Well, I-uh, wanted to make it up to you, with the whole letting Dillon run away thing. So, I fixed it for you," Ziggy explained. Dr. K looked at him, unconvinced. She brushed past him and checked her own computer to see if the program was operational. And it was.**

**"Well, Ranger Green, thank you," was all the dumbstruck girl could say.**

**"And again...I'm _really_ sorry about all this," Ziggy added.**

**"Apology accepted," Dr. K said. Ziggy grinned. "But, that does not change the fact that Ranger Black is out in the wastes with no communication."**

**"Yea, I know. He's my best friend. I wouldn't have let him run off by himself, although he's more than able to take care of himself. I hope that they're alright," Ziggy sighed.**

**"They?" Dr. K wondered, her eyes narrowed.**

**"Yeah... Summer and Dillon," Ziggy emphasised. "Why, you don't think Summer's alive?"**

**"At this point Ranger Green... I have no idea what to think," Dr. K answered solemnly.**

----------------

Hope you liked it!


	16. Going Undercover and A Playful Fight

Yay!!

-----------------------

****

Summer sat in the train car, making sure she bowed her head down when a Grinder would look her way. She also looked around to check if there were any blind girls there. Unfortunetly for Dillon, there were none in sight. She was growing kind of nervous though. When Dillon handed her over to the Grinders and talked to Tenaya, he was pretty believable. A little _too_ believable...

'_No...he's NOT under Venjix's control! The anti-virus was working! It still works...*sigh* Get a grip Summer. You're just a little freaked out right now. Everything is okay...Relax..._' Summer told herself, repeating it over and over in her head.

Dillon sat down far from Tenaya 7, making sure not to blow his cover. And as much as he wanted to take Tenaya and all the Grinders down and find his sister, he restrained himself. If he didn't control himself, he'd put not only himself in danger, but Summer as well. And he especially didn't want to do _that_. He looked out the window and saw a giant castle-like building in view.

"Home sweet home," Tenaya said sarcastically. "Who was the idiot that came up with that?"

Dillon rolled his eyes. '_She always has to talk, doesn't she?_' he thought. "A human, obviously," Dillon said, wanting nothing more than to punch the robot in the face. Tenaya smirked as he said that.

"Couldn't agree more," she stated. She motioned over to couple of Grinders. "Get the runaway," she ordered. "As soon as we reach the lair, take her to the main room so we can decide what to do with her. Rule breakers must be punished."

Dillon didn't like the sound of that at all. Summer was the runaway, but he wouldn't let Tenaya, or anyone else, lay a finger on her. "What's gonna happen to the runaway?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't care, which was the exact opposite of what he was feeling.

Tenaya shrugged. "Depends on how angry I'll feel and how Master Venjix feels," she answered. Dillon thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"Why don't I handle her? Prove myself to Venjix," he suggested. Tenaya thought about that.

"I'll ask," she responded. She walked past him as the train stopped inside the lair. As soon as she got off, Dillon let out a huge breath. '_Maybe this was a bad idea,_' he thought to himself. He got off the train and scanned the crowd of prisoners for Summer. He saw two Grinders grab her and pull her along. He walked straight towards them and pulled Summer out of their grip.

"I'll take her," he said firmly. "Go get the other prisoners," he ordered. The Grinders obeyed and Dillon 'pulled' Summer along.

"What are you doing?" Summer whispered. "You'll blow our cover!"

"If you keep talking, you will blow our cover," Dillon hissed.

"What are you doing?" Tenaya asked, causing Dillon to spin around to face her while still holding Summer. "I told the Grinders to take her."

"The Grinders are idiots," Dillon stated. "She could escape easily from them."

"I agree that they're incompetent. What makes you say that she could escape so easily?" Tenaya chanllenged.

"She got away from you," Dillon said smugly. Tenaya paused, not able to come up with a comeback. Dillon smirked. "That's what I thought," he added, before leading Summer deeper into the lair. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to find the main room.

"Black Ranger?" Cruch yelled. "What is he doing here?"

"Are we being infiltrated?" Shifter wondered.

"Relax and shut up," Dillon spat. "I'm here to help you."

Venjix, in his tower form, pointed a red laser dot on Dillon's chest. "Explain the reason why you're here, or would you rather I destroy you?" Venjix sneered.

"He's with us now Master Venjix," Tenaya said, walking in the room. "The virus has taken hold."

"And the girl?" Venjix asked, the red dot disappearing from Dillon's chest.

"She was caught trying to escape the Transport Train," Tenaya explained. "D44 caught her."

"So," an evil voice from the shadows said. "This is the infamous Subject D44," it went on. Stepping out of the shadows, they all saw who it was. It was Kilobyte.

"Subject D44, I introduce you to Kilobyte. My most trusted, feared, and powerful general," Venjix stated. Summer felt a bit of fear gather up inside her as she saw this robot. She had heard rumors of Kilobyte and what he could do to harm a human. Not to mention how strong he was. '_Relax, will you?!_' Summer scolded herself, mad that she was freaking out over one of Venjix's creations. '_Besides, Dillon is here... he wouldn't let anything happen to me,_' she reminded herself.

"Waste of metal, if you ask me," Tenaya said under her breath.

"Master Venjix, what shall we do with the runaway?" Crunch asked, gleefully. '_Note to self,_' Dillon thought. '_KILL CRUNCH!!_'

"Have some Grinders take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her later," Venjix commanded. A pair of Grinders went over to Dillon and Summer. Dillon didn't want to let Summer go and then have no idea where she was. But he felt Summer gently pull away from his grasp. He let her go (A/N. although he wasn't happy about it) and watched as the Grinders led her away. She looked back at Dillon and gave him a reassuring nod. Then, they disappeared. It took all of the Black Ranger's will power not to chase after them. "And as for you Subject D44," Venjix spoke again, bringing Dillon's attention towards him.

"I have your first assignment"

Gemma ran into the Garage wearing her white t-shirt and black sweatpants. "Such a great day for a run!" Gemma said. Flynn ran in soon after, also in a white shirt and in blue sweatpants.

"How did you get here before me?" he asked, looking at Gemma. She stuck her tounge out at him. "You took a short-cut, didn't you?" Flynn said, taking a drink of water. Gemma simply shrugged, taking a bite of a cracker, smugness all over her face. Flynn sighed. "Well...if that's how it's gonna be, then, uh..." Flynn stopped talking as he splashed Gemma with water in his bottle. Gemma gasped in shock as Flynn was dying of laughter. Gemma looked down at her wet shirt and then back at the laughing Blue Ranger. She shook her head. Flynn was laughing so hard, that he didn't notice as Gemma got her water bottle. She opened it and poured the entire thing over Flynn's head.

"Hey, what the-" Flynn exclaimed. "Gemma!"

"Oops," Gemma said, with fake innocence. "My bad. Must've slipped," she shrugged. "I'm sorry Flynn"

Flynn wiped some water off his face and nodded. Gemma didn't notice that his hand, which was behind his back, dipped into a jar of peanut butter. When the Silver Ranger put her guard down, Flynn shot his hand out and smeared the peanut butter on her left cheek. (A/N. And, for those of you who are gonna say it or ask: no, he didn't slap her!)

"Flynn!" Gemma shrieked. She swiped off some of the butter of her cheek and tasted it. "Peanut butter?" she wondered. Flynn chuckled. Gemma nodded playfully. "Ok then. Let's see how you like this!" she exclaimed. Flynn's smile disappeared as Gemma launched herself at him. He lost his balance as Gemma collided with him. Gemma fell down next to him.

"Ugh," Flynn moaned, laughing a little. Gemma joined in and sat up.

"Are you ok?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"My back. I think I fell on top of a wrench," Flynn groaned. Gemma laughed. She offered him a hand, which he gratefully took. She helped him up, a smile both of their faces. Although Flynn's was a bit forced.

"Sorry," Gemma said, her apology geniune this time. They took a good look at themselves and burst out into laughter. Gemma's hair was slightly misplaced from the fall, her shirt was wet, and she had peanut butter on her cheek. Flynn was wet from his hair to the middle of his shirt, and was bent over slightly due to the pain in his back. Gem walked in on their laugh-fest.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he wondered. He looked at the two and cocked an eyebrow. He saw what they saw, but he also noticed that Gemma's bra was visible through the wet shirt. Brotherly instincts kicking in, he walked over to Gemma.

"Sis, why don't you go put a dry shirt on?" he suggested. "You too Flynn," he added, trying not to seem protective (A/N. too late. lol)

"Actually, I think I'm gonna take a shower. That run made me sweat a lot!" Gemma stated, oblivious to her brother's feelings. "Not to mention I got some peanut butter on my face," she said, looking at Flynn. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. The Silver Ranger smiled. "See ya guys later," she said, running up the steps. Flynn looked at the Gold Ranger, realizing they were alone.

"Um, I'm gonna go...change my shirt," Flynn mumbled and ran to his room and away from the over-protective brother.

----------------

Hope you liked this chapter!


	17. Together Again

Hey everyone!

Look, I'm sorry its taken SO long for a new chapter, but with the new school year starting and everything... it's been hard to get on the computer.

NOTE: With the new school year starting, I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekends (grr...) so, I will try to update as often as I can on Saturdays and Sundays and maybe I'll be able to use it on a school day...we'll see

For what its worth, I'm back!!

Ok, so here it is! The long-awaited, next chapter of Missing Pieces!

YAY!!!

-----------------------

********

Dillon stopped walking when he reached the main room's door, realizing he had gone in a circle. He sighed in frustration. He would never find Summer in this huge place. It was nearly impossible. He started walking away, but paused when he heard the robots talking in the main room.

"I congratualate you for your success with D44, Master," a deep voice said. It was Kilobyte. "I'm sure he'll prove to be most useful to you, especially against those Rangers."

"As am I," Venjix, undoubtedly, stated. After a moment Kilobyte spoke again.

"He doesn't know the truth about... you know. Does he?" he asked.

"NO! And I intend to keep it that way," Venjix barked. Dillon continued walking away, to prevent getting caught. As he reached the next corridor, he stopped.

'_Don't know the truth? Don't know the truth about what?_' he wondered. He heard the annoying noise of Grinders coming up from behind him. Thinking quickly, he hid in one of the corridors. When the 'stupid' robots walked past him, Dillon looked to see where they had gone. The Grinders walked up to what the Black Ranger thought was a wall. It opened. '_A secret passage?_' Dillon thought to himself. Quietly, he followed the Grinders through the passage. It led to a flight of stairs. Going down, Dillon realized that he was in the dungeon.

He walked past many cells in the extremely large prison. He noticed that there up to 20 people in one cell. And the cages were small. Looking around for Summer, Dillon also kept an open eye for an blind girls. He must have been walking for at least ten minutes when he heard a whisper.

"Dillon?"

He looked over and saw Summer. He quickly went over to her. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. What took you so long?" Summer asked.

"Summer, have you seen the size of this place? I've been looking ever since I got away from Venjix. Back up a little," he ordered. The yellow ranger did. Dillon broke the cell door down, allowing Summer to get out. Summer walked out of the cell and hugged Dillon, contently. The Black Ranger stood there, a bit shocked. After a moment, Summer's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. She quickly released him and backed away, slightly embarrassed. Also a bit embarrassed, Dillon grabbed the cell door and forced it back into place, to prevent suspicsion. The two rangers walked away from the cell, but further into the prison. Summer grew confused.

"Dillon, isn't freedom in _that_ direction?" she asked, pointing to the path opposite of the one they were currently taking.

"I know, but my sister... she could be here," Dillon explained. Summer sighed and nodded. As much as she wanted to get out of the dungeon, which was starting to freak her out, she wanted to help Dillon. And if that meant looking around a damp and scary prison for his sister, she would do it. As she was about to open her mouth to agree, they heard a familiar voice.

"Grinders! Where's that runaway?" Tenaya demanded. She was mad, at Kilobyte no doubt, and needed to take her anger out on something. She a certain runaway in mind (Summer).

"Tenaya," Summer whispered. Dillon grabbed the Yellow Ranger's wrist and led her down a path. He pushed her into a small opening in one of the walls. He signaled to her to be quiet. Summer nodded. Dillon simply stood in front of the wall, looking at his pocket watch.

Tenaya walked past the corridor and saw the Black Ranger standing against a wall. He appeared to be brooding. She looked at him suspisciously.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Dillon looked up at her. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting the Rangers in Cornith?"

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up after Kilobyte?" Dillon shot back with that same amount of attitude. Tenaya curled her fists in anger.

"I don't trust you. I know you're not under the virus's control," Tenaya stated. "And you will slip up. And I _will_ be there to catch you in the act."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Dillon wondered, trying to aggreviate her. Tenaya frowned. She began to walk away from the black wolf.

"Not at all. It's a promise," she stated. "Watch your back pretty boy," she warned before disappearing around the corner. Dillon rolled his eyes. He stepped away from the wall, letting Summer out.

"Now what?" she asked again.

"When I was looking for you, I overheard Kilobyte and Venjix talking. They said something about how I didn't know the truth," Dillon said.

"Didn't know the truth? Didn't know the truth about what?" Summer wondered. Dillon shook his head.

"I don't know... they didn't say," he responded. Summer nodded. She felt so sorry for Dillon. He had so much taken away from him: his memory, his sister, his life... and it was all curteousy of Venjix.

"I'm sorry," Summer whispered. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm and smiled. Dillon smiled back, with the smile he saved especially for her. "Let's go," Summer said. "It's a pretty big place. It'll take a while to search for your sister." She began walking down a path, starting their search for Dillon's sister. Dillon stared after her. He knew that Summer would always help him. He knew she wouldn't rest until they uncovered his past. He knew that she would never give up on him, Venjix Virus or not. But now, he knew something else.

'_I'm in love with Summer_'

----------------

YAY!!! He finally admits it to himself! (Took him long enough, lol)

AGAIN: With the new school year starting, I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekends (grr...) so, I will try to update as often as I can on Saturdays and Sundays (and maybe I'll be able to use it on a school day...we'll see)

^_^


	18. Escape!

Hey everyone!

I'm back!!

Ok, so here it is!

The long-awaited, next chapter of Missing Pieces!

YAY!!!

-----------------------

****

"Psst!" someone hissed. Summer and Dillon snapped their heads towards the source of the voice. It was one of the prisoners. He was an old man, maybe in his late 70's, early 80's. Summer and Dillon cautiously walked toward him.

"Are you the Power Rangers, of Cornith?" he asked. Summer and Dillon nodded. "There's a Venjix factory, just north of here. There's information there, possibly on how to destroy Venjix! It might be of some use to you," he stated.

"How do we get there?" Summer asked. Dillon looked at her then back to the older man.

"Leave from the North Entrance. There are transport vehicles there. You can't miss it!" he said.

"Thank you," Dillon nodded. He motioned to door. Summer nodded in response. They made their way to the north side of the lair. But what they didn't notice was the thin laser that was two inches above the floor. Luckily, Dillon stepped over it. But Summer's foot landed right on it. Suddenly, a loud, piercing alarm went off. Summer and Dillon covered their ears.

"What is that?" Summer yelled.

"I don't know!" Dillon shouted. Out of nowhere Tenaya 7 and a horde of Grinders appeared.

"Ranger Yellow? What are you doing here?" Tenaya spat. Dillon stood next to Summer, the look of death on his face. Tenaya smiled as she realized what happened. "You were the prisoner all along...weren't you?" Summer didn't respond. "I knew you were up to no good," Tenaya added, looking at Dillon. "Grinders! Attack!" she commanded. The Grinders charged towards the Rangers. Summer and Dillon countered their attacks, destroying a few Grinders in the process. But after 10 to 15 minutes, they were starting to wear down.

"There's too many!" Summer shouted. Dillon pushed a Grinder aside.

"It's over for you two, Rangers," Tenaya said.

"Summer, we need to go. Now," Dillon stated. Summer nodded and kicked one last Grinder. Dillon ran past her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. Tenaya growled.

"Grinders! Follow them!" she ordered. Dillon kept leading Summer through the factory, the alarm still blaring.

"How do you know where we're going?" Summer asked.

"Just trust me," Dillon said. They went down another hall and found the North Entrance. They saw the vehicles the man had told them about there. They climbed down the stairs.

"Which one?" Summer wondered.

"This one," Dillon responded. Summer looked to see which one Dillon was getting on. It was like a motercycle, but with only one big wheel in the center.

"Why do you get to drive?" Summer asked.

"Because I'm already on and we need to go, now," Dillon stated. Summer knew he was right and sat behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, causing a warm feeling to go between the two of them.

"Hold on," Dillon said, revving the engine. They took off, just as Tenaya and the Grinders arrived. Tenaya watched as they escaped.

"ARGH!!"

----------------

Yeah, yeah. I know... short. VERY short. I have a case of writers' block, so sue me.

Actually, scratch that. Please don't sue me.

^_^

So, what will happen now? Will Summer and Dillon go to the factory? Or are they headed home? Will Tenaya find them? What happened to the Nightmare-Ghost Bot? Where are the Razers?

We'll see soon...

^_^


	19. Fights, Traps, and Warnings

Hey everyone!

I'm back once more!!

Ok, again, sorry for making you all wait so long.

But for what it's worth, here it is!

The next chapter of Missing Pieces!

YAY!!!

^_^

-----------------------

****

Summer and Dillon were only a couple of miles away from Venjix's castle when they were attacked again. Grinders were following them on their bikes, and the Razers following them on their four-wheelers. Dillon avoided their attacks fairly well. A Razer caught up to them and tried knocking them off their vehicle. Summer effectivly kicked the Razer off his own vehicle and grabbed it's blaster. Turning slightly, she fired at their attackers. She hit a majority of the robots, which all exploded on impact. Suddenly, Dillon stopped the bike. Summer looked at him confused.

"I don't know about you, but I'm still in the mood to kick some robo-butt," he said, dismounting the bike. Summer smiled.

"Right behind you," she said, taking out her morpher. Dillon did the same. "Ready?"

"Ready"

"RPM! GET IN GEAR!!"

Now morphed, Summer and Dillon proceeded to fight the Razers and Grinders. "Nitro sword!" Dillon called out. He whacked a Grinder square in the chest, causing it to fly back and crash into a Razer. He swept his foot out, sending 2 Razers and a Grinder to the ground. Summer called out her Zip Charger and blasted a good dozen of the robots. She took out her Nitro Blaster and proceeded to fire. A Razer went to drain her energy, but she grabbed its fist. "Not again!" she shouted and sent it flying to the other Razers. Finally, they were all gone.

"Well done Rangers," a voice said. Summer and Dillon turned to face the offender. "But not good enough."

"Kilobyte!" Dillon growled.

"With a friend," he said. He stepped aside and allowed the Rangers to see their next opponent.

"The Nightmare-Ghost Bot," Summer stated. For a moment nothing happened. Annoyed, Kilobyte turned to the attack-bot.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get them already!" he shouted. The Nightmare-Ghost Bot nodded and ran to the Rangers. It formed the purple/black orb again and fired it at the Rangers. Dillon jumped in front of Summer.

"Invincability shield!" he yelled. The orb bounced of Dillon's shield and blasted the ground near the attack-bot. The attack-bot stumbled back slightly, but regained its footing. Summer and Dillon went offensive and charged towards the robot. Summer went for a sweep kick but the bot leaped in the air, avoiding her attack. Dillon tried punching it, but it disappeared. "Not again," he groaned. The NGB appeared next to him and punched him, sending him flying back. Summer tried hitting the robot, but it grabbed her arm. It spun her around and pushed her to the ground. Kilobyte took out his weapon and charged to Summer. Dillon stood up and took out his Rocket Blaster. Aiming for the NGB's chest, he fired. But it simply blocked his shots. Summer, on the other hand, was in deep battle with Kilobyte. They were basically meeting each other hit for hit. They couldn't even hit each other with their weapons. Summer finally caught Kilobyte off guard and swept his feet out from under him. She turned to face Dillon.

"Dillon!" she shouted, tossing him her Nitro Sword. Dillon lept up and caught it. He dodged the NGB's punch and plunged Summer's Nitro Sword into it's chest, it's weak spot. The NGB froze in place and exploded. "Yes!" Summer exclaimed. But she fell to the ground and demorphed as a result of an attack. Kilobyte stood with his weapon in hand.

"Stay away from her," Dillon growled, walking to them with the Nitro Sword and Rocket Blaster in hand.

"You have a lot of nerve D44, tricking Master Venjix like that," Kilobyte said.

"Don't tempt me Kilobyte," Dillon warned, helping Summer to her feet.

"Next time Rangers... will be the end," Kilobyte added and walked off, disappearing in the wastes. Dillon unmorphed and began walking to the bike, with Summer right behind him.

"Now is it just me," Summer began as they mounted the bike, "Or does he have a seriously large ego?"

"It's not just you," Dillon assured, getting a smile out of Summer. But her face turned serious.

"Dillon, what if that man was telling the truth? What if there are computers with information on Venjix? Information that could help us destroy him! And maybe..." Summer's voice trailed off.

"And maybe what?" Dillon asked, turning to face the silent yellow ranger. Summer looked him in the eye.

"And maybe information... on how to cure your virus," she responded. Dillon smiled at her and fired up the engine. Summer stared at him curiously. "Well? Where are we going?"

"To get my car," Dillon stated, "and from there... to the factory."

In the Venjix base, Tenaya walked into the main room. "Master Venjix. Subject D44 has left. He was never under your control and the runaway-"

"-was the Yellow Ranger. I am already aware Tenaya 7," Venjix interrupted. Tenaya looked at him.

"What? But how?" she asked.

"I told him," Kilobyte said, stepping from out of the shadows. Tenaya clenched her fist and growled.

"And how are you not in trouble for letting _two_ rangers escape?" she demanded.

"Because he has told me where they are going. And there is a trap being set up as we speak," Venjix explained, pure evil audible in his voice.

Back in the dome, the others were getting more and more concerned. It was now 2 days without a sign of Dillon and possibly Summer. The Rangers believed that Summer was still alive, despite what Dr. K told them. But Scott, being the older brother type to Summer, was worried. Dillon was used to the wastes and could no doubt hold his own. But Summer wasn't.

"It'll be fine. Dillon will protect Summer, no problem," Flynn stated, trying to reassure his team leader.

"It actually might not work like that Ranger Blue," Dr. K said, coming out of the lab.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"According to my data, the virus in Ranger Black has spread to 40% and its still spreading. Once it reaches 50%...he'll start to lose control," Dr. K explained. "Once that happens and Summer is still alive and with him... there's no telling what he'll do to her."

----------------

I'm pretty sad. I've just learned that there will be no new episodes of RPM until December. Are you kidding me? DECEMBER?!?!

Eh, oh well. And also, there are only FOUR episodes left...

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Why?!?! Why can't it continue forever? (Well, not FOREVER but... you know what? Scratch that. FOREVER!!)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wrote it in under an hour, so it might be bad. But it's not what I think, it's what you peoples think!

^_^

I'll update as often as I can!

Reviews please!!


	20. Important!

**I'm really sorry to say that Missing Pieces is on hiatus for a while... I just can't think of where to go from here. I'm having a huge case of writer's block, and I am really and truly sorry.**

**To get the story up and running again (quicker), send me a message or review with ideas. I really need your help. I had an idea of where to go, but I read it and it seemed just like I was dragging the story out. And I do **_**not**_** want to do that...**

**Ok well, that's all for now. I hope to start writing this again soon.**

**Peace and love!**

**^_^**


	21. Important annoucement

I'm sorry to say that **Missing Pieces**__is now on a permanent hiatus. Sorry, I really am, I just don't know where to take the story from here.

Again, I'm _really_ sorry.

=(


End file.
